Life is Strange no matter who you are
by Lanternwriter
Summary: The Ambassador has been in a funk and his friends devise a way to bring him out of it, a vacation! But in order for him to go on said vacation he will have to spend some time with a couple of interesting characters in a little town called Arcadia Bay.


The Multiverse, immense and ever expanding, containing all there is and all there will ever be. Few beings are able to travel between universes and explore the multiverse, and even fewer can do so without causing irreparable damage to all of reality. However there is a collection of beings, immensely ancient and powerful beings capable of traversing the multiverse, The Reality Masters. Also known as the Trans-Universal Protection Force the team consists of five members, Daisy Nelson AKA The Healer of Worlds, born in the south of a random America on a random Earth Daisy initially ignored her calling as a Reality Master preferring her human life instead, but after being drawn to the scene of a massive war involving the four other Masters she gave in. Daisy stood at 5 foot 6, with blue eyes and brown hair down to her back, her traditional outfit was a low key blue sundress and a pair of black shoes.

Next there was Ruben Nix AKA The Repair Man of the Multiverse. Ruben was created in a laboratory, early in his life his cells were infused with organic nanobots making him quite similar to a cyborg. Upon receiving his device it fused with his body, becoming a part of him. Ruben was the tallest at 5 foot 9 with short brown hair and wore a simple red t-shirt and tan cargo pants along with a pair of white sneakers.

Madison Hoon AKA The Saver of Worlds, from a world populated by what most would call animated characters received her device before any of the others and began traveling first. Madison Hoon's home-world was a simple modernized world with little out of the ordinary. Madison, or Maddie as her friends called her, stood at 5 foot 5 with blonde hair that reached her shoulders. Her traditional outfit consisted of a blue button up shirt and a brown hoodie, a pair of jeans, and brown converse shoes.

Aubrey Echo AKA The Corrector of Worlds, the closest friend of the Reality Masters leader The Ambassador. Aubrey came from an Earth slightly more advanced than the others, immediately after The Ambassador received his device he activated it and landed on Aubrey's earth after which they traveled together even after Aubrey obtained her own device. The two formed and unbreakable bond that ran deeper than anyone knew, Aubrey was the only being outside of his home universe that The Ambassador truly trusted. Aubrey stood at the same height as Madison, 5 foot 5, she had silver hair that reached her just below her shoulders, which was as common on her world as red hair was on other worlds. She wore a black t-shirt which had holes in it, black cargo pants, and combat boots. Unlike the others, who had simple and calm personalities, save for Daisy who's personality was extremely sweet and kind, Aubrey started out calm but after eons of exploring the multiverse she had become hardened, and rather rebellious.

Finally there was Thomas "Tom" Scott AKA The Ambassador of Worlds our primary focus for the majority of the tales that shall follow, the most powerful Master of Reality and their leader, The Grandmaster of Reality. From a perfectly normal earth Tom grew up as the least intelligent in a family of rich geniuses, after the defeat of the psychotic monster who gave them their devices, Morris, Tom adopted the mantle of The Ambassador and began traversing the multiverse favoring exploration over returning home. Tom was the shortest of them all at 5 foot 2, he had short light brown hair and wore a light brown Flat cap, he wore a white button up shirt and a custom made trench-coat, a pair of grey cargo pants and pair of memory foam loafers.

Our story doesn't start at the beginning however, this is not an origin story. We begin our tale further along in The Ambassador's career, he had just celebrated his one millionth birthday bash, Aubrey and the others had organized an extravagant party for him with all of his friends and allies. Once the last of the guests had departed the Reality Masters adjourned to their base, what The Ambassador called the Reality Sanctum, a gathering of rooms that existed in between dimensions and was inaccessible to anyone that wasn't a Reality Master.

"So, how's it feel to finally be the big one sextuple zero, old man?" Aubrey asked as she conjured up a table of beverages and popped the top on a beer and took a sip.

"Actually quite uninspiring, but you keep drinking poisons like that and you won't live long enough to find out." Tom replied, referring to the beer she had in her hand. Tom had never actually tasted alcohol, thanks to an interesting arrangement with Dionysus the god of wine Tom could not ever get drunk as all alcohol put into his body became water.

"Oh Jeez, are we really going to start this? Come on Tom, you're not my dad, and we both know alcohol can't hurt our bodies, it can get us buzzed as hell but that's it." She told him, giving the same tired speech she did every time Tom ragged on her about drinking alcohol. Tom just smiled and patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm just giving you a hard time, how could I possibly pick a fight over a beer after that party you guys just threw me? That was absolutely incredible! In all these years I haven't experienced a party that was that brilliant! Thank you guys so much!" Tom exclaimed, looking at his friends and giving them his largest smile.

"Honestly, the last few years have been tough, my inspiration has depleted. I've managed to keep things safe, I've kept protecting the multiverse. But my sense of wonder at all I see, everything has been grey and muddled ever since Raven..." Tom's voice trailed off before he finished his thought because he knew that Aubrey would tear him a new one for continuing to mope about Raven, however this time it wasn't Aubrey he had to listen to.

"Oh, Tommy! For heavens sake darlin, it's been 600 hundred thousand years, you need to move on. Ever since you and Raven broke up you've been lost, we all know it. You've been sad and sullen working non stop, how many times have you even gone home, 4? We get it, we all understand what you been goin through, so that's why we got ya this." Daisy told him, walking forward and handing Tom an envelope. Tom took the envelope and look at it, then look up to his friends.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything." He said.

"Of course we did! Now go on and open it!" Maddie told him.

Tom looked at the envelope, he chuckled to himself as he saw the writing on the front read Tommy and was written in beautiful calligraphy, clearly Daisy's handwriting. He removed his pocket knife from his right side pocket and used it to open the envelope, then placed the knife back. He took the paper out and looked over it, it read

'Tom, all of really us appreciate your effort and dedication, you've done more than your fair share of work the last few thousand years and with that in mind we present you with this.'

Below the writing was a small plastic card, written on the card was 'Entitles the holder to 1 free multipart vacation'

Tom pulled the card off the letter, looking it over several times and then looked to his friends.

"You know you guys could've just told me you'd cover for me, or handed me the card." He replied, an amused grin on his face.

"Yeah, but Daisy really wanted to make the card and write everything personally." Maddie replied, looking over at Daisy who blushed slightly.

"Well it is magnificent Daisy, truly elegant." Tom told Daisy, causing her face to become even more red from blushing.

"And thank you all of you so much for this, it means a lot. As soon as I stop by and check up on a few things, settle a dispute with the Moldar clans and-" Tom began listing off the things he'd need to do, but he got cut off.

"No! No check ups, no last stops! You are going to leave here and start relaxing or so help me I'll stuff you in a suitcase and ship you to Hawaii!" Aubrey said, shaking her fist at Tom, causing him to back up and raise his hands defensively.

"Ok ok, no check ups and no stuffing me In a suitcase. But where exactly do I go?" Tom asked, uncertain of how he could just drop everything and take a vacation, where in the multiverse could he go that he wouldn't be responsible for an entire worlds safety?

"Well, that's where things get interesting," Ruben said walking forward, "we ran all the data and we are more than capable of covering for you. However, your device is accustomed to seeking out and drawing you to the worlds that need you the most, even if you want to go elsewhere. Now I've done the calculations and I can reprogram your device, but there'll be an adjustment period and I've concluded that one write in to a particular world will cement all the adjustments." He concluded, looking at Tom and handing him a read out on a tablet.

"Hmm, so it's just a simple write in? Normal universe, slight temporal irregularities at a later point in the timeline, focusing on...Arcadia Bay, Oregon? How far back from the point of interference am I going to be written in?" Tom asked, handing the display back to Ruben, and in response Ruben looked at Aubrey with a smile and she stepped forward.

"That's where things get interesting, the point of temporal interference is October 7th 2013, however in order for you to be able to properly affect this world at your decreased level of power you will have to be written in much earlier. You will be placed in Arcadia Bay on July 25th 2003, there you will be 8 years old and have moved their with your 'parents'." She explained, it amused Tom to hear Aubrey give a debrief on the technicals of a situation, that wasn't usually her style.

"Ok, so I'll be 8, in some sea side town in Oregon waiting 10 years for this temporal abnormality to occur, that's the situation?" Tom asked, trying to make sure he had everything clear, Aubrey stepped back and Maddie came forward shaking her head.

"Not completely, traditionally you would just sit and wait and then reveal your self when the point of interference came around, however since you will be operating at a low level of power you're going to have to bond with the people in question, who we have also arranged for you to encounter. You'll show up in the woods in the process of getting the crap beat out of you, they will save you and then you will have to form a relationship with them and maintain it until the day of temporal interference." Maddie explained, taking a breath after that long winded explanation.

"Alright, so then just two more questions. One, how much knowledge of the town am I going to have? Two, who are these people that I'm supposed to be getting close with?" Tom asked.

"You'll have a basic knowledge of the town, its operations, locations and such, as well as your fictional background, "parents", and your house which will be located near the home of one of the target individuals. As for the two, the first is Chloe Price, and energetic and intelligent young girl who spends most of her time with her best friend and the other person of interest, Max Caulfield. Max is slightly shyer except when around Chloe, they have an unbreakable bond. This is all we know, we are unable to get any personality traits or historical information that is set anytime after you will be placed, except that there will be a temporal anomaly in 2013," Maddie paused and glanced at Daisy, "there is one other thing." She added, stepping back as Daisy came forward, and it was at this point that Tom realized they must have rehearsed this debriefing a few times before telling him.

"Since you will be taking a break unlike any you have taken in a very long time you will obviously have to relinquish a large portion of your power to whoever you choose to be your temporary replacement. That being said, you will have a much weaker connection to the fiber and will have to spend a decade in human form with this weak connection. So it is absolutely unavoidable that you will lose yourself in this reality, you'll be sucked in. There's no telling how much or how soon, but it will happen. When the temporal event does occur you senses will reawaken and your, hmmm, let's say "mission objective" will become clear again. And that is everything, darlin." Daisy finished, flashing her signature sweet smile.

"Well as sure as I am that I'll keep my head, I do appreciate the warning. And now I think it's time for me to choose my temporary replacement, I shall base this decision purely on personal bias." Tom said, giving each of his friends and amused smile, but they just rolled their eyes.

"All things considered, and I mean all things, I can conclude that Madison is the logical choice for interim Grandmaster of all Reality." Tom said, and as he looked at his friends he could see that no one was surprised by the announcement except for Maddison herself.

"So, Madison, shall we begin the transference of energy?" Tom asked, gesturing for the others to move back as Maddie came forward, standing right in front of him.

"Yes, but for the hundredth time, call me Maddie, please." She said, giving Tom a semi-exasperated look.

"Of course, sorry about that, Maddie. Anywho, let's get this show on the road!" Tom said as he closed his eyes and exhaled. Maddie followed suit and soon they both began to glow, after a few moments twin spheres of energy emerged from their chests. The sphere that came from Madison's chest was a simple gold color and was about the size of a 's on the other hand was much larger, about the size of a basketball, but it seemed to somehow be every color at the same time, even a few colors a normal human couldn't wrap their mind around. The two spheres then merged into one and lowered so it was floating in between Tom and Madison who then each out their right hand on it.

"I, Thomas Roman Scott, The Ambassador of Worlds hereby temporarily relinquish my title of Grandmaster of all Reality and the increased powers that come with it to Madison Drella Hoon." Tom said as the sphere temporarily glowed brighter, then nodded to Madison.

"I, Madison Drella Hoon, The Saver of Worlds, humbly accept the power, honor, responsibility, and title of Grandmaster of all Reality. I promise to guide my fellow Reality Masters and to preserve peace and balance throughout all of the Multiverse to best of my ability, and when the time comes, to relinquish the power back to The Ambassador of Worlds. This I swear!" Maddie chanted, and with that the sphere began to glow once more, brighter and brighter as it rose up into the air. Then it split again and the two spheres returned to their owners chests, however this time the larger spheres had been Maddie's and the smaller Tom's.

With their matrixes bonded with them once more Tom and Maddie had to adjust.

"Woah..." Maddie said, holding out her hands and looking at them because her entire body was giving off a slight glow. "I can see everything...I mean I could before but this is...woah..." She stammered.

"What do you mean?" Aubrey asked, giving Madison a perplexed look.

"More power than she has ever felt, than any of you could ever imagine." Tom replied walking over to Maddie with smile. "We're all Reality Masters which means we all have the ability to see everything in and out of creation, but unlike you four The Grandmaster can see it all at the same time. I, er, she is capable of seeing almost everything there is, was, and ever could be all at once. That, coupled with the intense increase in her power should only take a mild adjustment period, my adjustment however will take a bit more time." Tom explained, leaning on a table. The four other Reality Masters could now see that Tom was exhausted.

"But never mind that," Tom told them standing up straight and rubbing his hands together. "You guys should get going, and so should I." He walked forward and quickly gave all four of his friends a hug, which they returned.

"Glad you had a good party, see ya when ya get back, darlin." Daisy said, then she vanished in a shower of sparkles.

"Always with the sparkles," Ruben muttered, "but like Daisy said I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. You'll have to catch us up on all your adventure when you get back. Adios." With that he seemed to fade out of view.

"And I better get out there and test out these new powers, and get better acquainted with my second in command," Madison said, turning to Aubrey, " Corrector?" Aubrey smiled and nodded, snapping her fingers and opening a portal. Madison jumped through the portal and Aubrey went to do the same, but she turned at the last moment.

"See you later, old man." She said with and amused smile before jumping into the portal behind Maddie. Tom stood alone and looked ahead as a portal opened right in front of him, but he paused before entering. He hadn't said anything to his friends but although he felt massively less powerful than before he also felt...better. For the first time in hundreds of thousands of years Tom didn't feel the weight of every creatures problem on his shoulders, he couldn't hear the screams of the tortured innocent and the damned souls in the Underworld. For the first time in a long time he felt...free. The whole thing caused him to smile to himself. With these feelings analyzed he approached the portal, but he noticed something. The portal gave off a strange aura, and Tom was drawn to it for some reason, it gave him the oddest feeling that he couldn't seem to explain. Despite this he shook it off and readied himself before running straight into the portal to Arcadia Bay.

Tom opened his eyes and found that he was on his back in the middle of a forest, he looked up to see a group of four kids had surrounded him, their fists pulled back. It was then that he realized he too was in fact a kid, he was in his body but it was now eight year old. As he sat looking about the knowledge of this world began to download into my mind, the layout of the town, my fictional background and identity as...Alex Wilson. With all the new information in his mind Tom was ready, he exhaled, closed his eyes and let time resume.

BAM, the tallest of the group delivered another punch, causing Alex too curl into a ball, something he was accustomed to after having this same thing happen to him multiple times. With Alex now in a ball the kids began to kick him, over and over, and he didn't do anything, he simply stayed curled, paralyzed by fear.

"This'll teach you to come around our part of the woods, nerd!" One of the kids said as he delivered a kick to Alex's stomach. Another one of the kids got in position to punch him in the face once more, but before he did a voice called out.

"Hey! Get away from him!" Said the voice, though Alex couldn't see who was speaking.

"This isn't any of your business, get lost loser!" The kid, who seemed to be the leader of the group, said. He turned back to Alex, ready to start beating on him again, then THWACK, something hit him on the back of the head. The kid turned around only to get hit in the face, presumably by the owner of the voice form before. As the kid recovered, one of his friends got hit as well, and then the other two. Alex watched from the ground as the four boys seem to be getting hit multiple times by unseen assailants, not that Alex could see anything without his glasses anyway. The hits continued until the group finally turned and ran, someone running after them waving something around.

Alex got to his knees and began searching for his glasses, he ran his hands around the ground feeling for them.

"Looking for these?" Said a voice, and Alex looked up to see a fuzzy figure holding his glasses, Alex took them.

"Yes! Thank you." He said as he inspected them to see if they were broken, but they appeared fine aside from being a little dirty. He quickly removed a small cloth from his pocket and cleaned the lenses, then put the glasses on his face.

As he looked looked up he saw the face of his hero clearly for the first time, it was a girl, and she was beautiful. She had the most amazing blue eyes and the prettiest strawberry blonde hair and wore a pirates hat, Alex could barely speak, and not just because he had the wind kicked out of him, this girls beauty was enchanting.

"Umm, are you ok?" She asked, snapping Alex out of his daze and causing him to stand up quickly.

"I, uh, er, yes, yes I'm fine. Just a little banged up." Alex managed to respond.

"You're bleeding, and you almost fell over when you stood up." She pointed out, and Alex realized that his nose and lip were bleeding and that his left leg was quite sore.

"Oh, yeah I guess I am..." He said a little embraced, "thanks for stopping those guys." He added.

"No problem, I've seen those jerks around here before, why were they beating you up anyways, umm" She asked, pausing because she didn't know his name.

"Oh, right. Umm, I'm Alex, Alex Wilson, my family and I just to moved here from Montana last week. And I was just walking through the woods when I saw those guys and they told me to stay out of their woods, and then decided to best the crap out of me for some reason." Alex explained, still a little embarrassed that he just got beat up again.

"Oh, I'm sorry, those are jerks. They think they own these woods because one them is a Prescott, but no one rules these woods other than Chloe and Max the Arcadia Bay Buccaneers." She said, and then realized that Alex had no idea who she meant.

"Oh, that would be, Chloe Price, and my best friend Max Caulfield." She elaborated.

"Nice to meet you Chloe, and was Max the one who-" Alex started to ask but was cut off by another voice.

"They're gone Chlo, I ran them off. Is he ok?" Alex turned to see a girl with short brown hair approaching them, she wore and eye patch and carried a wooden sword.

"Yeah, he's fine." Chloe said to the girl, then turned to Alex. "Alex, this is Max, Max this is Alex Wilson, he's new in town." Chloe explained.

"Nice to meet you Alex." Max said, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Max." He replied.

"Well, umm, I guess I better get home and clean up, and just stay inside till my parents get home." Alex said, brushing himself off.

"You're parents aren't home?" Max asked, and Alex shook his head.

"Back home I used to stay home all the time, we had a neighbor that I could go to if I needed anything. My parents hadn't planned on working all day, they thought my mom could stay home. So I decided to come out here and walk around in the woods, which was a bad idea." He explained.

"Well you should come to my house, my mom can clean you up, and we've got band aids and antiseptic and everything." Chloe told him.

"You're afraid I'll get beat up again if I go home alone?" Alex asked, a half smile on his face.

"Kinda." Chloe admitted, blushing slightly, worried he might be offended.

"You make a good point, alright, if you're sure." Alex agreed.

"Yeah I am, here, Max, let's help him walk." Chloe said putting one of his arms around her neck, and Max got the other arm. Together they helped him make his way to Chloe's house.

After walking for some time the three made it out of the woods and to Chloe's house. As they entered her house Chloe's mother called out,

"Chloe, Max, are you girls back already?" Came her voice, and she made her way out of the kitchen and into the hall. When she saw the two girls helping a bruised Alex over the doorstep, she gasped.

"My word, what on earth happened?!" She exclaimed, walking forward too get a closer look at Alex.

"Are you alright young man?" Chloe's mother asked, and then looked at Chloe, "Chloe Price what is going on?"

"I'm fine, some kids were beating me up in the woods, but Chloe and Max showed up and scared them off. They saved me." Alex explained.

"Well come on in the kitchen and we'll get you cleaned up. And you two," She said looking at Chloe and Max.

"You did a good thing, but I figure you used more than just you eyepatches to scare off those kids. I want those wooden swords in the trash." She said, and then helped Alex into the kitchen.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Chloe's mother asked as she cleaned one of the cuts on Alex's arm.

"Alex, Alex Wilson." Alex replied.

"I'm Joyce Price, my daughter Chloe and her friend Max are always playing out in those woods, they don't usually bring anyone home."

"I'm lucky they did, but it isn't the first time I've been beaten up." Alex told her, remembering some of the other times he had in the past.

"So where are you're parents, anyway?" Joyce asked, and Alex explained the misunderstanding of their work schedules and the situation they'd had back home.

"Well in that case you should stay for dinner, and William or I can drive you home." Joyce told him.

"Oh, thank you Mrs. Price, but I couldn't impose." Alex told her.

"Aw, that's sweet, but I insist, I couldn't just let you go home all by yourself." Joyce insisted.

"Well, I suppose it'd be better than staying home alone. Thank you Mrs. Price.

"You're welcome, honey, and please, call me Joyce." She told him with a smile.

Alex did stay for dinner, and he got much better acquainted with Max and Chloe. The three had a lot fun talking and hanging out that evening, they even arranged to hang out the next day, and continued to hang out almost everyday for the rest of the summer. Alex was having the time of his life, he hadn't had many friends back home, and Max and Chloe were amazing. The two girls had become his absolute best friends. The group continued to hang out long after the summer had ended, and one year later the dynamic duo known as Chloe and Max had become the unbreakable trio of Chloe, Max, and Alex. The three had formed quite the bond, hanging out constantly, having sleep overs, going on trips together. For five years the gang was inseparable, that is until one fateful day in 2008...

One morning, after one of Chloe, Max, and Alex's famous movie nights, Chloe was helping her father make breakfast and Alex and Max were sitting at table.

"Why don't I get a picture of the three of you?" William suggested, leaving the kitchen for a moment and returning with his camera.

"Alright, now you three stand over here." William instructed, and Chloe, Max and, Alex walked over and put their arms around each other. William clicked the button on the instant camera, the flash went off and temporarily blinded Alex. The photo came out of the camera and William took it and waved through the air, then looked at the photo. Chloe moved in to get a look at it.

"This is a keeper." William said, admiring the photo.

"Not until I see it first, you know the the rules dad!" Chloe said, moving over to look at the photo, which she approved of, and Max and Alex got a look at the photo as well. William and Chloe returned to making breakfast and Max returned to drawing at the table, Alex however went to look out the window.

He stood there and gazed out at the backyard, where he'd spent so many afternoons playing with Chloe and Max, and he smiled. Then the phone rang, and Alex suddenly got a pain in his head. As he stood there with his hand on his forehead as he listened to William talk to Joyce in the phone, he watched as he searched for his keys and found them under a hat on the living room table.

"Ah, there they are!" William said triumphantly, picking them up and making his way toward the door. "I'm off to rescue yonder queen at the Sav-Mart, she doth have many bags of delicious grub for us to feast upon."

"You are ridiculous." Chloe said rolling her eyes, and smiling.

"You'll be grateful for that someday." William replied, making his way to the door.

"And no wine tasting sessions," William added.

"Dad!" Chloe said.

"Don't blow it, because tonight your mom promised to make us her world-famous salmon surprise with chocolate cake dessert." He told her, "Max, Alex, you'll be here right?" He asked.

"They're never leaving me!" Chloe replied.

"That makes all of us." William said as opened the door and walked out to the car.

William never made it to pick up Joyce from the store, on his way there he got into a terrible accident, and died. Joyce received a ride home from the police and when she got there she told the kids what had happened. Chloe and Joyce were beside themselves with grief, Alex and Max tried to be there for them as much as they could but more unfortunate news came along. Max and her parents were moving to Seattle for her fathers work, Max wouldn't even be in town for the funeral. With her father dead and Max moved away Chloe felt completely alone.

A week after the funeral Chloe finally agreed to let Alex come over, she needed the company. The two sat in the edge of Chloe's bed in silence for the longest time, their heads lowered, every once in awhile Alex would look up and stare at Chloe. It killed him seeing her so upset, he'd do anything just to see her smile again.

"Chloe I..." Alex started, but he didn't know what to say.

"First dad and now Max...and you'll probably leave me too..." Chloe said, tears in her eyes.

"Hey, Chloe," Alex said, grabbing her hand and causing her to look at him. "I will never leave you, Max couldn't help it if her parents had to move, and your dad...he'd never have chosen to go..." Alex stopped, not sure exactly what to tell her.

"But Chloe...I'm here, you are my best friend in the entire world, and I am here for you." He said looking into her eyes.

"And there is nothing, nothing in heaven or hell that could ever make me leave you." He told her, trying to make his voice as strong as he could. She just stared at him for a moment, the tears still in her eyes.

"P-promise?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"I promise." He told her, then wrapped his around her as she buried her head into his should and began to cry.

Time passed and Alex indeed kept his promise, he never left Chloe, he stood by her side for the next five years, but even with Alex there by her side Chloe changed, she became moody and distant, she cut her hair short and dyed it blue, she tatoos an piercings. She never let go of her anger at Max and her dad for leaving her, it didn't help that Max never once called or wrote either of them, and when her mom remarried to David Madsen Chloe became even more angry. Both Alex and Chloe had been accepted to Blackwell Academy, but Chloe eventually got herself expelled. Alex did everything in his power to keep Chloe on the straight and narrow, but despite all his efforts Chloe got mixed in with bad things. Alex had no idea what to do, he was there for Chloe whenever she needed someone and he had tried his best make her happy again, but to no avail. Things took and interesting turn however when Chloe met Rachel Amber. From the first day that the two hung out together Alex could tell there was something special there, the first time Chloe and Alex hung out after Chloe and Rachel did, he was in shock. Chloe was happy, maybe not back to her old self, but she was happier than he had seen her in a long time. Chloe may have been involved with some shady characters and been drinking and smoking pot, but Alex put his fears about that on the back burner once Rachel had come around. Chloe and Rachel would talk about leaving Arcadia Bay and heading to Los Angeles, and as much as it terrified him to think of Chloe leaving, he was so happy that she had dreams again. Everything was going really well, Alex would go to school an then as soon as he was out he'd head to hang with Rachel and Chloe. Rachel may not have been Max but things had actually started to feel kind of like old times to Alex, that is until Rachel vanished.

On April 22nd 2013 Rachel Amber disappeared, Chloe and Alex didn't see or hear from her for weeks. No one knew where she was, most people, her parents included, thought she ran away, but Chloe didn't believe it. For the next several months Chloe became obsessed with finding Rachel, she constantly posted missing persons posters all over Arcadia Bay, with Alex right by her side. In the months after Rachel vanished Chloe also started smoking pot more often, needing more and more and soon found herself in debt to the local Arcadia Bay drug dealer, Frank. Alex had tried to talk her into giving it up, but she told him it was how she coped and than it helped escape the "shit hole" that was her life. Although he had little influence on her decisions, Chloe still leaned heavily on Alex. They were together almost every weekend, they'd stay up and talk about life, and the past, and when Rachel vanished, Rachel. Months had passed with no sign of Rachel and as Alex started his senior year at Blackwell, Chloe continued plastering Rachel's posters all over Arcadia.

For almost a month Alex's schedule had been to get up, got to classes, and then get to Chloe immediately after, but everything changed one day in October. It was a Monday and Alex had stayed after class for a few second to talk to Mrs. Grant about something they had discussed in class. After they had finished Alex was making his way down the hall and into the main intersection of the building, but he paused when he saw Chloe heading into the girls bathroom.

'Oh no,' He thought 'what is Chloe doing in here?'

He made is way toward the bathroom but came to a screeching halt when his head began pounding. He put his hands on the sides of his head and grimaced, then he noticed that his nose was bleeding.

'What is going o-' his thoughts are interrupted as the fire alarm goes off.

Students start hurrying past him and out into quad, but he just stands there and watches as Chloe rushes out of the bathroom, followed by Nathan Prescott, and several moments later to Alex's surprise, Max Caulfield. Alex stands out of sight, stunned as he watches Max telling Principal Wells something, but he seems to dismiss her and direct her out of the building. As she walks toward the door Alex comes up behind her and goes to out his hand on her shoulder, but before he can his head pain increases exponentially. Max walks out of the building, and Alex follows a few moments later his head pounding. He makes his way to a tree and collapses beneath it, head in hands.

Then Alex starts seeing things, images, brief glimpses of people and places, the visions get more and more intense, names, dates, wars, friends, and something...a specific name...the...the...The Ambassador! With that everything comes flooding back in a rush, who he was, what he was, and what he was sent here to do. Alex, no, Tom stood up and shook the haze from his mind, how could he have become so enveloped in this identity? He wasn't sure, but he knew he had to find Chloe.

Tom hired to the parking lot just in time to see Nathan Prescott get hit by Warren as Max stood nearby. As he approached his head began to pound again, the closer he got to them, but then Chloe pulled up in her beat up pickup and Max got inside and they sped off. Once Max was gone so was the head pain, that was it! Max! Max was the temporal anomaly, or she was connected to it somehow. But Tom didn't focus on this for long because Warren was currently getting pummeled by Nathan.

Tom walked over and gave Nathan pulled on the back of his jacket, causing him stumble backwards.

"Leave him alone Prescott." Tom said evenly, as Nathan was now facing him.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Wilson?" Nathan said irritably, then started to turn back to Warren but not before Tom sent a blow to the side of his face. This enraged Nathan and he charged Tom, only to be met with a solid fist to the nose that sent him staggering back. Once he shook his daze Nathan charged again, but this time Tom grabbed him by the front of the shirt and threw him several feet into the air. Tom was already standing over him when Nathan landed, and he was freaked.

"H-how did you-" Nathan stammered, but Tom was angry and ignored him.

"Let me make myself clear, if you so much as give someone a funny look anytime soon, I'm gonna come back and show you what else can happen when you piss off the wrong nerd. Go it, you privileged little weasel?" Tom asked, and Nathan nodded nervously.

"Good." Tom said, and then started to make his way back to his dorm.

Why couldn't he get near Max without getting these intense head pains? The only thing he could figure was that for whatever reason it wasn't yet time for him to intervene, he would have to wait. With that decided Tom headed back to his dorm room.

The next morning Tom got a text from Chloe inviting him to come to breakfast, she said there was something huge Max had to tell him. Tom wanted to go so bad, but he knew he couldn't get anywhere near Max until the time was right, and he knew it wasn't now, so he told her he was sick. Tom sat on the edge of his bed, he couldn't keep doing this, he had to figure out when the time to intervene would be, but without his device there was only one other way he could think of, mediation. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, then he began to chant a special meditation mantra he learned from Saint Walker. As he chanted he began to feel more and more relaxed until he finally fell into a meditative state, once he was there however, he did not find peace.

The first thing he saw was Max and Chloe and him back on the day that William died, but something was different this time. Max was acting strange, he saw her hide William's keys so he was forced to take the bus to get Joyce. Then the vision flashed images of Chloe in a horrible accident, then one of Tom sitting by her bedside as she was hooked up to medical equipment. The vision shifted again and Tom saw Max strapped to a chair in a weird room, then the vision jerked away, now he saw Chloe and Max standing in the junkyard, and someone was sneaking up behind them, Tom tried to yell, to warn them, but he couldn't. The figure got closer and closer and closer, and Tom eyes flew open as he sat bolt upright gasping for breath.

"Chloe, Max!" He shouted as he jumped to his feet.

He looked out the window and saw that it was night, how long had he been out? Tom grabbed his phone from the bedside table and checked the date, October 11th, good lord, he'd been out for almost four days. Tom could hear something, a thumping sound, it was music...the Vortex Club party! Maybe Max and Chloe were still there and he could get to them in time.

He hurried out of the dorm and around the building towards the entrance to the Vortex Club party, that's when he saw Warren, who had clearly been drinking.

"Warren! Have you seen Max and Chloe?" Tom asked, crossing his fingers that Warren knew something.

"Alex, my main man...yeah yeah Max and Chloe were just here, Max said something about junkyard...not really sure what-"

"Ok, good...Warren, do you have your keys on you?" Tom asked.

"Ummm..." Warren fished around in his pocket and pulled out the keys to his new-old car.

"Ok, now Warren I need to borrow your car, it's a matter of life and death." Tom explained, and Warren looked uneasy for a moment but then handed Tom the keys.

"Just...bring back in one peace ok?" Warren said.

"Will do Science guy. Have fun at the party, see you later." Tom raced to the parking lot and hopped into Warrens car, then sped off to the junkyard

Tom parked the car away from the entrance to the junkyard, and crept in keeping low. As he made his way further in the junkyard he heard voices, then he saw Max and Chloe digging in the dirt.

"Oh god Max, look, she's still there..." Chloe said, her voice shaking.

"Chloe, don't look." Max told her as she stood up and backed away.

But before Tom could make a move a figure emerged from the darkness and injected Max with a syringe. Chloe stood up in surprise but before she could do anything the figure shot here right in the stomach. Tom clenched his fist, his jaw tightened, every fiber of his being was telling him to rush the figure, but he held himself back. Tom watched in silence as the figure buried Chloe along with another body he brought. After the figure hoisted Max up and made their way away from the the place where Chloe was buried, Tom walked over and knelt at the the freshly filled in hole.

"Chloe...I...I swear to god that whoever did is going to pay...I'll tear them apart and throw them in the torture pits of Grag!" Tom growled, his hands clenched into fists, his entire body shaking with rage. He took a deep breath and stood up, he knew he had to hurry in order to figure out where that figure was going.

He rushed to Warrens car and took off at tops speed, eventfully he managed to catch up with what he assumed was the figures car. He followed at a distance until the car turned into the lot of an old barn, then he drove past and parked Warrens car a ways away.

Tom walked back to the barn and peeped through the cracks in the wood as he watched the figure take Max down into some kind of cellar. With the figure out of sight Tom found a way into the barn and crawled up onto the loft to wait until the time was right to intervene. As Tom sat up there, waiting, he began to get the head pains again, slight nose bleeding, it was something messing with time. Finally after watching the figure load a body that clearly was not Max into the car, drive away, and return, Tom knew it was time for him to step in.

He jumped off the platform mad his way over to the stairs the figure had been using. After he made it to the bottom he found a large metal door with a keypad, he didn't have time for this! Tom exhaled and delivered a powerful kick to the keypad, causing it to short circuit and the doors lock to disengage. He turned the wheel and opened the door, making his way inside. Tom didn't hear anything as walked into the room and looked around, but when he passed through the hanging plastic and turned the corner, WHACK! Tom was struck over the head with an unknown object, it dropped him to the ground but he still managed to roll out of the way of the next strike and deliver a kick to his assailant, knocking the weapon from their hand. Tom leaped to his feet in time to see the assailant, who he now saw to be Mark Jefferson, the photography teacher from Blackwell, was pointing a gun at him. Before Tom could so much as move, BAM! Jefferson shot him right in the head, and he dropped to the ground.

"Alex, no!" Max cried, from the chair where Jefferson had her duct taped.

"Alex Wilson! I did not see that coming." Jefferson remarked as he picked up a syringe from a tray and making his way over too Max.

"Just one more dose, then it's all over Max." He told her bringing the needle to her neck, Max was about to use her power to rewind when she and Jefferson heard something

"Jeeeffferson..." Said a voice, causing Jefferson to turn and look wildly around.

"What?! Who said that?!" He asked, laying the syringe down and grabbing the gun once more. Both Max and Jefferson looked on in shock as Alex sat up and then got to his feet, the hole in his head getting smaller and smaller before it was gone.

"N-no! No! That's not-not possible!" Jefferson cried, then emptied the rest of the clip into Tom, but with no effect, he just kept coming. With the gun empty Tom rushed Jefferson knocking the gun from his hand and grabbing him by the front of the shirt, and lifted him into the air.

"Mark Jefferson, lowest form of life in Arcadia Bay. Playing your sick little photography game with the innocent girls here. After what you do to Rachel...and Chloe, I'd love nothing more than rip you apart piece by piece and listen to you scream," Tom said, causing Jefferson to look at him in horror. "but unfortunately I don't get the pleasure of ending you. However, I can do this." Tom threw Jefferson with inhuman strength, he slammed into the wall on the opposite side of the room. Before Jefferson could get to his feet Tom was standing over him holding the syringe he'd been about to use on Max.

"You're larger and heavier, this little cocktail will pack a wallop but it won't kill you, better than you deserve if you asked me." Tom said as he injected Jefferson in the neck, then tossed the syringe aside and turned to help Max.

"Alex...h-how did you...what..." Max had no idea what was going on or how Alex was able to do any of that.

"Look, Max, we don't have a lot of time for explanations. All you need to know is that I know about your powers, and that there is a lot about me that you don't know. Now we need to get a photo for you to use so you can go back." Tom explained as he tore the duct tape off of Max's arms and legs.

"Warren. He made me take a photo with him before Chloe and I went back to junkyard and Jefferson..." Max's voice caught in her throat, "if I could get it then I could go back and stop Chloe and I from ever going back to the junkyard."

"Then we've got to get back into town." Tom told her, and began making his way to the door, but he stopped and clutched his head.

"What is it? What wrong?" Max asked, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I thought it was because it wasn't time for me to intervene, but now I know that's not it, that was never it, it's the time stream. It's been stretched and altered, and alternate realities have been created that I'm a part of, but I shouldn't be. It's ripping me apart, Max, and we need to hurry and get to Warren and that picture." He told her, then led her into the barn and into Jeffersons car.

"You've got to drive, I can barely think straight." Tom told her, getting into the passenger seat. Max got into the driver side, started the car, and took off into the rain.

"Alex, what the hell is going on?! Why are my powers making you sick?!" Max cried as she watched Tom clutching his head. He held up a hand as he began to vomit a strange black substance on to the floor of Jefferson's car.

"What the hell is that?!" Max exclaimed, nearly running of the road because she was shocked by what she saw.

"Temporal bile, as the shredded timeline takes its toll on my body this stuff builds up. And I'm not who you think I am Max, I can't go into specifics right now but I-I-..." Tom's head started to pound, harder, and harder, until finally his vision went dark. Max looked over at Tom and shook him with her spare hand.

"Alex?! ALEX! Wake up! Please!" She cried.

As she pulled to a stop amidst the destruction of Arcadia Bay, Max leaned over and checked Alex's pulse, he was still alive. No matter wha she did she couldn't wake him up, Max came to the decision that she'd leave him there and if she managed to go back and fix things, maybe Alex would never get sick. Max took a last look at Alex before getting out of the car and making her way through the destruction towards Two Whales.

Tom's eyes snapped open, he looked to the seat next him only to see Max was gone.

Damn, she already went to Warren without him.

He got out of the car and pushed through the pain of his temporal sickness as he hurried to get to the diner in time. He walked through the back of the diner, made his way around the corner and through the kitchen exit, just in time to see Max focusing on the photo.

"Nooo!" He cried but it was too late, he tried as bet he could to make it to Max, but then everything went white...

Tom's eyes snapped open again and he sat bolt upright, looking to find he was right outside Two Whales amidst all the destruction. He had no idea why, for some reason he hadn't been put back in his dorm, but he did know where he needed to be, the lighthouse. Tom got to his feet and began to push through the wind and the debris, slowly but surely making his way.

He feared he'd be too late, that he'd miss them or that something unexpected and terrible would happen, but it didn't. As Tom reached the top of the cliff, he could see the lighthouse, the tornado, and Max and Chloe sharing a goodbye kiss. He made his way toward them as he saw Max break away from Chloe and bring a photo towards her face.

"Wait! Stop!" He shouted, and both Max and Chloe turned in surprise.

"Alex! Oh my god, you're alright!" Chloe exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yes, I am. And now that I'm here we have to stop that storm." He told them.

"That's what I'm going to do Alex...but there's only one way to stop this storm from happening...I have to go back and...and let Chloe..." Max tried to finish the sentence but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"No! There's another way, but you've got to take Chloe and I back with you!" Tom told her.

"Alex, my powers don't work that way, I can't take people back, I-" Max started, but Tom cut her off.

"No, you can't, but I can. If I am physically in contact with you while you focus, it will send us both back to the moment the photo was taken, or close to it, and if I am touching Chloe, we all go back." He told them.

"But how?! Why can you even do-"

"Max please! We don't have time for me to explain everything! You two just have to trust me! Please! If we go back I can fix everything, but you have to just trust me!" He begged them, looking from Max to Chloe and back again.

"I trust you." Chloe told him, smiling at him and grabbing his hand.

"So do I." Max agreed, taking Tom's hand and holding the photo in the other.

"Then let's save the world!" Tom shouted, and Max began to focus on the photo.

As she did Chloe and Tom's vision became fuzzier and fuzzier until finally, everything went white.

Tom suddenly found himself standing in the main hall of Blackwell Academy, and it was Monday again. He looked ahead and saw the girls bathroom, he knew that right now Chloe and Nathan were about to get into it, but instead of just standing there like he did last, he charged. Tom burst through the door of the girls bathroom with one fist pull back, and once he was in position he let loose a punch so hard it sent Nathan Prescott flying to the back wall. Tom leaned over Nathan's now unconscious form and took his gun, removing the ammunition.

"Oh my god! How did you do that?!" Chloe exclaimed, looking at Tom with complete disbelief, and Tom smiled at her and Max as Max came out of hiding.

"Now, I'd the perfect time for me to explain."

After telling them everything from that he was from a secret free version of his origin story to what brought him to his mission in Arcadia Bay, plus the fact that he could fix every bad thing in their lives, Tom took a deep breath.

"So...you're a Reality Master from another universe...and the only reason you're here was to stop Max from messing with time...so everything, all the years you were here, all the time we spent together...that was all fake?" Chloe asked, looking blindsided by the news.

"No! No, no, no, everything we went through was real. Up until the first time Max reversed time I didn't even have a remote connection to the other me, to The Ambassador. But I'm still Alex, I still watched Chloe unsuccessfully flirt with John Peller in 7th grade, and I'm still the same guy who comforted Max after those jocks bullied her in 8th. Just because I'm not from your world, doesn't mean that our friendship didn't

, doesn't mean everything to me. I swear to you. But we have much more important things to talk about, in order for me to be able to fix things, you guys have to give your ok." He told them.

"What exactly does fix mean?" Max asked, and Chloe nodded.

"I can go back and stop every one of the awful moments from your past from happening. I can stop Bongo from dying, I can keep William alive, I can make sure that the only person who has a car accident is Mark Jefferson. I can keep Max from moving, and Rachel from vanishing. I can fix it all, but you both have to say yes."

"What's the catch? There's no way in hell you can just do all that and have there be no catch." Chloe told him, and she wasn't wrong.

Tom sighed, "If you say yes, all those things will change...but...but I will be removed from your timeline, we will never have met and you will have no recollection of me whatsoever, neither of you." He explained, lowering his head.

The two girls remained silent, Alex was their best friend and they didn't want to lose him, but if he wasn't even going to stick around then why shouldn't they say yes?

"What would you choose?" Chloe asked, looking into Tom's eyes.

"In the immortal words of my old friend Spock, the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few," Tom looked at Chloe,

"Or the one..." She finished.

"Your family and friends come miles ahead of an old geezer like me." He told her.

"You know it's the right the choice, so do I. But before you both say yes, let me take this moment to tell you two thank you. You've been friends unlike any I've met in a long time, the time I've spent with you two has been some of the greatest. No matter where I am, no matter what I'm up to in the future, I am always going to look back at this as one the greatest adventures of my life." He told them, tears forming in his eyes.

The two girls came forward and gave him an extremely tight hug.

"Take care of yourself, Alex." Max told him, tears forming in her eyes as well.

"I will."

"Stay cool, four-eyes." Chloe told him with a smile, but tears were present even in her eyes.

"Hella cool." He told her, smiling at the two one more time before he closed his eyes and less loose a wave of corrective reality energy.

Tom dared not open his eyes, lest he be faced with a mountain of paperwork from his work in Arcadia Bay. He sat in silence for moment, until he heard something, the tweet of a bird. He open his eyes and looked out at none other than the Arcadia Bay cliff view.

"What?! How?" He said, looking down a his hands and then back out at the view, how could he be here?

"Well, look who's back." Said a voice to the right of Tom. He turned to see Chloe, strawberry blonde hair and all to his right, and then turned to the other side to see Max, smiling a very amused smile.

"Chloe! Max!? But...but how is this even possible?" He asked yet again.

"Let's start from the beginning," Chloe told him, and the she proceeded to tell suite the tale.

Chloe and Max explained that how one day way back in 2008 Tom started to act weird, that he had told them a fantastic tale of how he was a trans-universal hero and that he had changed the time stream for the better. He had told them that he was able to cheat the rules and put himself back in their lives even though they shouldn't remember him. He had told them that they couldn't breath a word of this to him until today, and they had somehow managed too.

"My god! It's a miracle! There is no logical way that I could still be here, that I could have all these new memories of times we spent together. This is...it's a miracle!" Tom said, he was overjoyed, the greatest adventure and the most amazing people he'd met in years and they didn't have to forget him!

"Yeah, that's what you said back then too, that it was a miracle." Max told him.

"But you know what was really strange? When you started telling us all this, you started talking with a southern accent, but when you snapped out of it, the accent was gone." Chloe said, remembering the day clearly.

"Wait, did you say southern accent?" Tom asked,why would he have lapsed into a southern accent, unless...

"Did I call either of you darlin when I was telling you all this?" He asked.

"Yeah, a couple of time actually." Max confirmed.

Southern accent...darlin...wait...

Tom felt something incredibly warm in his right side pocket, he reached in and pulled out the plastic free vacation card his friends had given him, he looked and noticed one of the four corner had a hole in it. As he stared at the card additional writing appeared underneath what was already there. The card now read,

'Entitles the holder to 1 free multipart vacation...and 4 miracles'

Of course! It was them!

Tom jumped up from his seat on the bench, it all made sense now!

"Of course! Haha! Those clever little devils!" He shouted, and began walking back forth from the bench to the cliffs edge with excitement.

"What? Alex, who are you you talking about?" Chloe asked, she and Max exchanging confused looks.

"My allies, my friends, my fellow Masters of Reality! They interfered, allowing me to still have spent the ten years with you that I did." Tom was elated, and as he stood there smiling wildly, then something occurred to him. All of this simply to fix the timeline? That didn't make sense, send him back ten years so that he could eventually fix everything, it was too much, unless...unless that wasn't the point!

"That's it!" Tom shouted.

"What's it?" Max asked.

"I kept thinking that all of this seemed so elaborate, heading back ten years just to fix a timeline? I could've just gone to the day and snapped my fingers. And then it hit me, this was never about fixing the timeline, well it was, but only a small portion. My friends sent me here, had me go so far back so that I would have to live a decade with two absolutely amazing people." He explained.

"But why would they have you come here to be with us, why are we so special?" Chloe asked.

"A few hundred thousand years ago I suffered a tough break up with my girlfriend Raven, she was everything to me. The breakup along with a few horrible recent experiences put me into a funk, that ended up lasting a few hundred thousand years. During that time I had lost my pep, my zip, I stopped seeing the multiverse through the eyes of the eternal optimist, and my friends noticed. As near as I can figure they devised this whole plan just to put the fire back in my soul, I'm assuming they scoured the entire multiverse, looking for somewhere, for someone capable of fixing me. And they found you." Tom told them, looking at both of them with the widest smile they'd ever seen.

"Why us?" Max and Chloe asked at the same time.

"Because, you two...you two are something special. Even though I have all my memories, and my powers back, everything that we experienced together is still right there, fresh in my mind. The time I spent with you, the bond that we forged together, it's not like anything I've experienced in centuries. Truth be told, of all the things I lost, my faith in humanity took the most toll. But seeing how much you too cared for each other, and me, after all these years, it's been restored." He explained, his smile even wider, Max even swore she saw a twinkle in his eye.

"So...what happens now? Where do you go?" Max asked.

"It's time for me to finally go on that vacation, after all this time, I think I need it." He told them.

"Will...will we ever see you again?" Chloe asked, hesitating slightly.

"Of course! You two are fantastic, and after everything we've been through, of course you'll see me again! You two are two of the most important people in my life, you mean the multiverse to me. As soon as I'm done with the vacation, I'm right back here for a checkup and to possibly take you guys on a little adventure, now get over here." Tom gathered Max and Chloe into a group hug.

"Here," Tom said, switching positions so that he was now standing in between Max and Chloe, "let me get a photo with my camera." Tom said producing a strange looking chrome instant camera, he held the camera out so that all three of them would be in the shot and then let go of it, and the camera simply floated there.

"All right, on the count of three everyone say, Multiversity. One, two, three."

"Multiversity!" They all said in unison as the camera flash went off.

Tom grabbed the camera out of the air as than picture was ejected.

"Have a look at that." Tom said, handing the photo to Chloe and Max.

The two admired the picture, the looked at Tom.

"It's a great shot Ale- um, Ambassador, really." Max told him.

"Why don't you look a little closer at it?" Tom said with a suspicious smile.

Max and Chloe looked down at the photo, their eyes widened as they watched the image change. They saw the picture shift back to the day Max and Chloe had saved Tom, then it showed the day the three of them had gone to the lake and Tom had slipped off the dock and into the water. The girls stood speechless as the image chimed several more times, not simply showing stills but actual moving images of times past.

"I call it a Remembrance Polaroid, anytime your missing me, or simply want to reflect on times past, just give this image your focus and you'll be back there. It's a great way to preserve memories, plus you don't have to worry about any of that pesky, time-travel butterfly-effect nonsense." Tom told them.

"It's..amazing, thank you Al-Ambssador." Chloe said, catching herself.

"You're welcome, it's far less than you two deserve. And guy, just call me Alex." He told them, an amused grin on his face.

"Well, I better be off." Tom said, snapping his fingers to open a portal at the edge of the cliff and strolling towards it. "Max, Chloe, you two take care, I'll be back as soon as I possibly can." He stepped toward the portal but stopped and turned back to look a the two.

"Let me leave with you with a little advice, in case I don't make it back for awhile. Whatever happens in your life, you can be damn sure some of it will be bad, some of it might even be down right tragic, then other times the most glorious and beautiful things can happen. You never know when or where, because that is the nature of life, unexpected, unpredictable, hell, sometimes, life is strange. My point is just because you've met a million year old space man who altered your reality, doesn't mean your own world doesn't have a few surprises up its sleeve, just a little advice from an old man." He told them with a smile, and then without another word Tom turned and walked through the portal, and was gone.

Max and Chloe stared at where Tom had been standing for the longest time, then they looked at each other and down at the photo and then back up again, sharing a smile.

"Race you back to the truck?" Chloe said.

"You're on." Max told her as she tucked the photo into her satchel and took off after Chloe down the trail.

 **And so ends the tale of The Ambassador meeting the two girls who would turn his whole outlook on life around. In our next tale The Ambassador will officially begin his vacation, but not before stopping by his closet to pick out the proper vacation attire.**


End file.
